


Scale Mates

by pokemonfreak387



Series: pfreak's Original Post-Pacifist Undertale AU [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Spear Dildo, Spoilers - Undertale Neutral Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokemonfreak387/pseuds/pokemonfreak387
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Undyne and Alphys have been dating for years now, and during this time, Alphys has gotten slowly more and more confident about herself thanks to her girlfriend. However, when several events catch Alphys off-guard, it is only then that Undyne will find what will finally help Alphys the way she needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Moment Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm pokemonfreak387, or pfreak as I normally go by.
> 
> It's about time I get to everyone's favorite lesbian undertale couple. I hope you enjoy what I have for this story, as it will get somewhat angsty part way through. Otherwise, I promise plenty of Alphyne fluff and smut for all you out there who wanted it!
> 
> Also I apologize for some of the smut scenes. I have never written nor do I constantly read fics where dicks were not a part of the smut scenes. I'm sorry if I get some information wrong, I'm just going by what I can remember.

“They’re on Baron!”

“Golly, they must be desperate if they’re making a Baron call.”

“Let’s show them who the real **Barons** are then.”

“Alphy, you got your ult up?”

“Y-yeah, just tell me when.”

“Alright, LET’S WRECK SOME SCRUBS!”

Saturday afternoon, two and a half years after the release of monsters from the Underground. While waiting for their next meeting to begin, Frisk, the human-monster ambassador, and Sans, their partner, have decided to take a moment to hang out with a couple of their friends over the online game _League of Legends_ , a personal favorite of one of the players, Asriel Dreemurr. He had found this game while looking for something new to entertain him, and after playing it a while, he introduced it to Frisk, as well as his usual babysitter, Undyne. Undyne then proceeded to show the game to Alphys, and now the five of them were a well coordinated team, currently on an eight game win-streak.

The game they were currently in had been going on just under half-an-hour, and they were almost completely destroying the enemy team. It was Alphys’ last game before her competitive rank would be decided, and so far they had tried to make it the best. Asriel knew the ranking system within this game, among many other things, could be a bit unfair, so him and Undyne had done their best to help carry the game by playing their favorite champions, or characters within the game.

At the moment, the enemy team was trying to kill the biggest objective on the map in order to get its team-wide buff and hopefully bring back the game, but Asriel’s team wasn’t having that. To counteract them, Alphys, playing Nami, first released her tidal wave spell, trapping and slowing them. Asriel, playing Annie, followed up with a five-player stun from her summon Tibbers spell, and Sans, playing Hecarim, then used his onslaught of shadows spell, stunning and damaging them even more. Finally, Undyne, playing Kalista, and Frisk, playing Kindred, finished them all off with a few basic attacks, allowing them the chance to end the game in another win.

They had been working on getting Alphys’ official rank for the past two weeks, it taking so long mainly due to Frisk and Sans working. Undyne had been her personal trainer, but Asriel sometimes had to step in when she made some more chaotic decisions. Finally, after those two weeks of work, Undyne made her way over to Alphys’ laptop and lifted her upon her lap as they waited to see what rank Alphys was given. Alphys couldn't help but blush, as she always did whenever her and Undyne showed even the slightest bit of affection. Undyne always thought it was adorable.

After they got situated, the five waited in anticipation as the animation played on Alphys’ screen. Undyne and Alphys watched as the silver and copper trimmings of the Silver Rank exploded in a flash of light, transforming into the golden and red trimmings of the Gold Rank, a respectably high rank within the system.

“Gold Five!” Undyne exclaimed. “Awesome job, Alphy!”

Undyne then gave Alphys a kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush even harder and give a small smile.

“Gold Five huh? Golly, I was expecting higher than that honestly.” Asriel commented over the Skype call. “But hey, that still a great rank. You’ll be able to get the end of the season reward for free!”

“Yeah, and you’ll still be able to play with us since we’re all a mix of gold and silver.” Frisk mentioned.

“Oh don’t be so sure of that Frisk, don’t forget that I just hit Gold One. You’re looking at a Platinum player in the making.”

“Asriel, you’re currently standing triumphantly with a smug grin on you in front of your screen, aren’t you?”

“Wha- No!”

He totally was, causing himself to blush a bit at Frisk’s guess. His flustered voice also wasn’t helping, causing the entire team to laugh over his embarrassment. The laughter went on for a while, before they could hear an alarm coming from Frisk and Sans’ end.

“Hey, no cause for **alarm** everyone,” Sans joked. “But Frisk and I need to go now. Unlike Frisk here, the politicians will show no mercy if we come in late.”

“Can’t you guys just teleport there or something?” Undyne asked.

“Of course we can. What, did you think we walked there like a bunch of chumps?”

“Psh, please. Walking is the last thing a lazy punk like you would even think of doing!”

“You got me there.”

So with goodbyes and good lucks, the ambassador pair left the call, leaving Asriel and his other two teammates. Feeling awkwardly out of place without Frisk, Asriel said his farewell as well, leaving the two girlfriends alone. At the moment, Alphys was still in a cuddle with Undyne, no words being said, and the two of them just enjoying the moment together.

After about a minute of this, Undyne spoke up.

“You’re really good at that game, Alphy.”

“Y-you sure? I mean, it is reaction and strategy based, so it's not that hard.”

“Yes, I’m sure. You know me, I would never be doubtful of the only person who can call me adorable without giving me the feeling of pummeling them.”

“You… You don’t really get that way when people say that, do you?”

“Well, not that much. Then again, people rarely ever actually do call me adorable. I prefer ‘intimidating’ or ‘fierce.’”

“O-or super mega awesome coolest person in the world.” Alphys jokes, referencing the name one of their students from Toriel’s high school, Tutoriel High, had for Undyne.

“Yeah!” Undyne agrees, holding Alphys a bit closer.

For the second time that day, another alarm went off, though to the two lovers it was no surprise. Alphys had the tendency to play five alarms for one event so she may never forget, and sometimes she would do ten in one day if it was really important. This was one of those alarms, as symbolized by the alarm sound being the intro song to Alphys’ favorite anime, _Mew Mew: Kissie Cutie._

“What’s going on this time Alphy?” Undyne asked.

“Oh jeez, I completely forgot! I have a meeting to go to today over my soul research findings. Damn it, I need to still prepare for it!”

“Whoa calm down Alphy, you’re always prepared for these kind of things, what would make you think you ain’t this time?”

“I-I mean it’s the stuff that I found during Asriel’s revival. I-I’ve just been asked recently t-to talk about it…”

Asriel’s revival was one of Alphys’ finest accomplishments. She, alongside Undyne, Sans, and Frisk, had found a way to take parts of other monsters’ souls, find their chemical make up, then use the same chemicals and magic to create artificial souls. The only real roadblock they found was that these artificial souls didn’t work without at least one of the four main components being natural. Because of this, Frisk had sacrificed part of their soul’s determination to give to Asriel, bring him back from his soulless life as Flowey.

“Why did it take them almost two years to ask you for that?”

“C-cause… I-It wasn’t n-news they were… a-aware of?”

“That’s pretty lame. So when’s the meeting start?”

“Well… N-not for another hour and a half…”

“An hour and a half? Alphy, that’s plenty of time! You always get prepared for these things in minutes, why not just relax?”

“W-well… Sure, I suppose. What do you suggest?”

“Hm… We could go watch another anime… Talk about work, but both of those sounds booooring…” A coy grin crawled along her face, one that Alphys knew well, causing her to blush again. “Or we could spend a little ‘special’ time together.” And without even waiting for her to answer, she gently tossed Alphys onto their shared bed, causing her to give out a cry of surprise, followed by Undyne crawling on top of her, the lustful grin persisting.

“B-but I-I really sh-should-” Alphys stammered, but was hushed with a finger to the mouth.

“No, you don’t.” Undyne cooed, moving her finger from the doctor’s lips to her cheek, cupping it in her palm. She then took her own face and pushed it onto Alphys’, initiating a kiss. Alphys tried struggling to get away, her mind still yelling at her she should be preparing and do this, but eventually something just shut those thoughts down, allowing her to close her eyes and just enjoy the kiss.

As per usual, Undyne took control of the situation. Her tongue led its way out of her mouth and begin knocking upon Alphys’. Nervously, Alphys allowed it to do as it wished, and it instantly wrapped around her own tongue, squeezing it ever so slightly. As they danced, Undyne rubbed her hands along Alphys’ shoulders and arms, lightly trailing her nails along her scales, causing goosebumps of pleasure to run down her spine. Alphys couldn’t help but let out an excited squeal in the kiss.

Undyne’s hands continued to trail down the doctor’s body, stopping at her waist and giving it a nice, soft squeeze. This caused her to give another squeal, and she broke off the kiss panting. Undyne then started trailing kisses down her neck, lightly biting at the scales, as her hand slipped into the waistband of Alphys’ pants, softly caressing her round butt.

“U-Undyne…” Alphys breathed out, her hands gripping at the bedsheets below.

“Yes~?” Undyne drawled out between kisses.

“Can y-you… Can y-you use… Use y-your…”

Alphys gasped as she felt something hot and wet make its way down her neck, followed soon by an audible shudder. Sure enough, when Alphys got a look at Undyne, she had her tongue trailing down her body. Alphys was too nervous to say it out loud, but she loved the feel of Undyne’s tongue. It was so rough and wet, and just as agile as its owner, leaving Alphys in a rather lewd fantasy pleasure.

Undyne trailed her tongue down before stopping at the doctor’s cleavage. She brought her hands to the hem of her shirt, carefully lifting it over her head-spikes. Now having better access to her breasts, Undyne brought her tongue back onto Alphys, trailing it around one of her boobs as her hands paid attention to the other.

Alphys was completely helpless to her girlfriend’s advances. She was squirming at every touch, making noises she wouldn’t make otherwise, and just covered from head-to-toe in light pleasure. This wasn’t the first time they’ve done this, but Alphys could still feel everything just as intensely as when they did.

Once Undyne was done with her chest, she moved further down Alphys’ body. Alphys helped her remove her remaining garments, as well as Undyne’s, leaving the two of them exposed to one another. Undyne then went in between Alphys’ legs, her opening already soaked like a sponge. She then winked towards Alphys as she brought her tongue back out, only to jam it deep within Alphys.

Alphys let out a long, lustful moan at feeling herself being penetrated by the muscle. Her hands looked for something to hold onto, only finding sheets underneath, as Undyne continued to move her tongue around Alphys’ insides. One of her hands finally grabbed onto Undyne’s head as the other one massaged one of her boobs. Alphys was definitely panting at this point, her whole body covered with pleasure from her own musings and her lover's.

Once Undyne felt her walls close to wrapping around her tongue, she slid it out and prepared for the next course of action.

“Sweet, as always. So what do you wanna do this time? Should I bring out the spear again?”

Alphys blushed even harder than she already was at being reminded of that. It wasn’t a bad time, but seeing as Alphys had the point within her that day, she was filled with both extreme fear and extreme pleasure, the feeling itself was indescribable but left her bedridden for the rest of the day.

“N-N-No l-let’s not…” Alphys stammered out, a bit panicked.

“Then how about this?”

Undyne lifted one of Alphy’s legs and put one of her own under it, then placed her other leg upon Alphys’ other. She then pushed the two of them together, their sexes flushed against each other, causing the both of them to moan in unison. Undyne then began grinding them together, sending waves of ecstasy through both girls’ bodies.

It was moments like these that gave Alphys confidence to be alive. She always had problems with it back in the Underground, and even nowadays she was constantly anxious and worried that she may mess something up. Thankfully, Undyne always seemed to be there to help her, and to her surprised it always seemed to work. Even the little things such as enjoying this pleasurable experience with her, their most sensitive parts touching in bliss, gave Alphys a taste of what being truly happy and confident felt like.

As Alphys felt herself getting close, she wrapped her arms around Undyne, holding onto her as if she were to disappear, moaning and gasping out her name. Undyne returned the embracing, giving off similar noises as she continued grinding herself with Alphys. Nearing their peak, Alphys took the initiative to kiss Undyne again, who immediately kissed her back, their tongues wrapping against each other.

They both came at the same time, moaning each other’s names as they felt the peak of their pleasure stretch through their entire body. Alphys’ body shuddered through the waves, adding more sensations to Undyne’s orgasm, until they finally collapsed next to each other on the bed. While they rode out their orgasms, they stared at each other’s eyes while panting heavily, a glimmer of happiness in both of them.

Undyne then took Alphys within her arms, who instantly curled up against her, as she left kisses along Undyne’s neck. Alphys knew she should be getting ready, but at the moment she didn’t care. She decided just to bask in the comfort of her girlfriend, take a moment not to worry about 50 things at once. It was nice.

“Now, wasn’t that more fun than some boring old meeting?” Undyne whispered.

“Yeah, it was.” Alphys replied. “If only you were as good at the game as you were in bed.”

“Oh shut up!” But Undyne couldn’t help but giggle and appreciate Alphys being snarky. It was a rare experience, and even if it was directed towards her, it made Undyne proud. It showed signs that Alphys was feeling better about herself. But there was always just something within Undyne that she felt was needed to really make Alphys happy, but she just could never figure it out.

Maybe she would soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm a dirty league of legends player. Sorry.


	2. A Moment of Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys goes to one of the biggest meetings of her life, but something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm pfreak. I apologize for this taking longer than my usual updates. If you can believe it, I'm still in school and just hit my finals week, plus I had some theatrical performances this weekend so those also ate up my time.
> 
> I also managed to run into a really sin-heavy Undertale blog and that took up a lot of time... Whoops.
> 
> If you feel I should change anything, don't be afraid to tell me!

After about ten minutes of the two cuddling on the bed, Alphys finally managed to escape Undyne’s love grip and get up to prepare for the meeting. Turns out Undyne fell asleep after their moment, which was honestly typical of her. Even though she had the most stamina of any monster in Ebott, somehow sex brought her to her limit, causing her to always pass out, and goddamn it if Alphys didn’t find that cute.

Turns out, Undyne was right about Alphys panicking too much. She had managed to shower, dress, groom, and collect all the necessary data within twenty minutes, still leaving another 50 minutes or so before the meeting. With this time to spare, Alphys tried to think of something to do until she had to leave. She pretty much had what she was going to say memorized, and with Undyne knocked out she couldn’t do something with her. After a few minutes of contemplation, Alphys decided to return to writing her recent fanfic.

Not only did Alphys have a passion for writing codes and algorithms for her experiments, but she also had a passion for writing stories of all her favorite anime characters. In her recent epic of her series, _Mew Mew’s Normal Life_ , Mew Mew has just finished a date with her boyfriend, Raion Shinba, and suddenly an evil hybrid monster has begun terrorizing the city. Unfortunately, Mew Mew wanted to do nothing but spend a normal day with her love, so she left her transformation pin at home, but she knew she still had to do something. However, she still feels compelled to at least try to save the city, but Raion doesn't want her to do so.

_“Raion, I can’t just let these people die!” Mew Mew cries as Raion tried to keep her from running._

_“But what are you going to do?” He asks, a look of disbelief in his eyes. He had just met the best person of his life, and she was about to throw herself into danger and he couldn’t let that happen._

_“I… I don’t know, but I got to do something! I am the savior of this world after all!”_

_“You were the savior. I thought you gave that life up?!”_

_“I did but… Ugh, why do you have to be so difficult?”_

_“Because I love you Mew, and I can’t lose you.” And to emphasize his point, he took her face within hands and brought it to his, their lips brought together in a sudden embrace._

And that was all Alphys could write before getting sweaty again. On the bright side, it killed about five minutes for her, leaving her only 45 minutes left. Deciding against her better judgement, she logged onto Tumblr and spent the next 20 minutes scrolling through her messy dashboard. Today, everyone seemed really excited about the new _Telltale_ game coming out, this one being an adventure game of the popular shooter, _Overwatch_. They had just released a trailer, and confirmed that the first episode would revolve around Tracer and Winston trying to train a new member of the team, that new member being the player. The hype for it was just as big as the original Overwatch release.

Alphys hadn’t gotten around to playing the game herself, but apparently one of her colleagues was absolutely obsessed with it. They would talk about their most recent epic play and how good they are, or come in a pissy mood during lunch complaining loudly about how it’s everyone else’s fault if he lost really badly. Alphys always got annoyed near him, but thankfully he was a history teacher and not a science teacher, meaning they were on separate wings of the school.

Despite this, Alphys did sometimes catch herself doodling some of the characters because of how awesome they looked. Alphys would be lying if she said she didn’t have just the smallest of crushes on Zarya, the bodybuilding tank of the series, and seemed to draw her the most. Undyne would always find papers of her lying around, joking about her “competition,” leaving Alphys flustered as hell. There was especially one time where Alphys has drawn her in a rather compromising position out of boredom, stopped after she realized what she was doing, threw it on the ground, and left it for Undyne to find while cleaning up the house. That took a bit of stumbled explaining.

Snapping out of her trance, Alphys looked at the clock and nearly panicked realizing she had to go. Hurriedly, she grabbed her bag and all her data, and was about to rush out the door when she stopped and quickly gave a kiss to Undyne, who mumbled something within her sleep and gave a small smile. She smiled back, and made her way to the bus stop.

\---

_no No NO NO NO NO NO!_

When Alphys heard she was finally asked to make this speech over her findings of souls, she expected it to be the typical ten scientists she always had to talk to. Instead, walking into the auditorium, there was way more than ten human scientists. Alphys couldn’t tell how many there was without counting them one by one, but it was way more than she was accustomed to and she began to panic.

Alphys hated being the center of attention in large crowds. Feeling all those eyes looking at whatever your doing, most of the time it being embarrassing, it was so terrifying. Often times, she had Undyne next to her to help her stay calm, but at the moment she was probably still asleep.

“Doctor, you ok?” Alphys jumped at the voice, turning around to see it was her closest colleague and therapist, Jordan. They were the one who directed the entire event after finally getting approval from the Board, the main leaders of Washington State’s sciences, and absolutely loved monsters. Next to Undyne, they helped Alphys feel at peace and feel she actually belonged, but not quite to the degree of her girlfriend.

“Honestly? N-no.” Alphys sighed out. “I-I thought I would j-just be talking t-to the usual ten people.”

“That was the original plan, however the Board decided that with how important this information would be for both humans and monsters, the entire country should know. Because of that, every state sent two scientists to this meeting.”

“T-two!? E-every state!?”

“I know, even I know that that was going to be extremely difficult for you and I tried to stop them, but they insisted that this would be the best thing to happen. I’m sorry it ended up this way.”

Jordan then made their way over to Alphys, placing a hand on her tense shoulder.

“But hey, I know you can do it doctor. You get really passionate when talking about science, and I’ve never heard you stammer while going on a lecture. And this is your biggest scientific work yet! Everyone wants to hear the stories of how you, the one damned by herself after her mistakes, manage to fix them by creating the first ever artificial soul! You’re a genius!”

Jordan’s encouragement managed to remove some of the fear from Alphys stomach and slowed down her perspiration. Taking a deep breath, she gave Jordan a hug and made her way to the stage. The small talk of the audience silenced after a few seconds, and Alphys became even more aware of how many eyes were locked onto her, bringing back the anxiety she had prior.

“Um… H-h-hello, everyone! I-I appreciate you all f-for giving me th-this opportunity to… Uh… Talk a-about what I-I’ve discovered.”

Alphys nervously glanced to the side where Jordan stood, who was giving her a thumbs up. She smiled slightly and returned to facing the audience, shuffling her feet and collecting her note cards.

“S-so… A few years back, shortly after monsters were first reintroduced into the world, I was given the task from our ambassador and my friend, Frisk Dreemurr, to help find a way to bring back the old prince of monsters, Asriel Dreemurr, from his soulless form. Since the extensive research over exactly what monster and human souls were made of did not exist, I had to start from scratch. Thankfully, Frisk was fully willing to cooperate.”

Alphys took a moment to pause, looking around the audience. She noticed that the scientists were evenly split among the races. A few of them seemed very tired and didn’t want to be here, and some seemed very angry for some reason. Those must’ve been the teratophobic humans, making Alphys a small bit more nervous. Slowly, she continued.

“Um, what I mean by this is… They were willing to… Uh… Let me borrow their soul and… Um…”

Alphys could feel her nerves getting to her. Her mind was running a blank, the speech she prepared several times in front of the mirror, Undyne, and Jordan all escaping her mind. What was causing her to get so nervous? Was it the constant stares, or the worry that what she was going to say wasn’t going to satisfy anyone? Why did this have to happen now?

“So I, uh… I-I um… T-took a p-piece of their s-soul… And f-found, um… I f-found that…”

The crowd in front of Alphys suddenly just seemed to multiply. She froze, causing Jordan to run up to her.

“Doctor,” They whispered. “Is everything ok?”

“I… I… Need to go to the bathroom!” Alphys yelled, stumbling away from the podium and rushing out of the room. Everyone was left in confusion, some in gratitude, and some in worry. Jordan, worried about their friend, followed Alphys, knowing exactly where she’d be hiding.

\---

_Goddamn it! Why? Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn’t I just explain a simple part of my life without making a huge embarrassment of myself? What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Alphys was currently in one of the bathrooms, thankfully alone, an internal hurricane of frustration going on within her head, and tears streaming down her eyes. Her anxiety got the better of her this time, keeping her from being able to tell one of her biggest scientific discoveries, and instead resorting to her usual response of running away from uncomfortable situations. She hated it.

After revealing the truth to everyone about the true lab, the amalgamates, and being trusted enough by the Dreemurrs to bring back their son, she thought things would be easier. She hadn’t had this bad of a panic attack since her first science meeting in 2016. She had just been made an official US scientist and got her job of being a science teacher at the same high school Toriel worked at for a while. When she entered the meeting room, she felt everyone just stare at her, seeing as she was the first monster scientist and such a new sight for everyone.

Alphys couldn’t even remember was the meeting was about. She supposed it started out as an introductory meeting to monsters, but she was just in such a bad panic, only partially paying attention and then leaving the minute she was called on. She thought that things were going to be easier after finally calming down from that, but apparently they weren’t.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, causing Alphys to jump, followed by a familiar voice.

“Alphys? You in there?” Jordan called.

“Y-yes…” She stammered out.

The door opened and Jordan made their way to Alphys. They wrapped their arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring pat on the arm.

“Hey, you ok?”

“No… Not at all.” She sighed. “I did it again. I’ve embarrassed myself in front of the whole country now.”

“N-no you didn’t! The speech wasn’t broadcasted, remember?”

“That doesn’t matter! I still messed up! This was supposed to be one of my biggest chances to advance scientific discovery for both humans and monsters and I blew it!”

Alphys began sobbing into her hands. Jordan did their best to help her, giving her a hug from behind and letting her just cry out her frustration.

“There, there, everything will be alright Alphys. I’ll try to convince them to give you another shot, don’t you worry. For now, why don’t you go home to Undyne? Maybe she can help you out.”

“B-but… What will she s-say when she finds out--”

“Alphys, she is your girlfriend, and a damn good one at that. I promise you that she won’t be mad or upset or annoyed at you. She never is, ok?”

“R-right… Thanks Jordan.”

“You’re welcome. Would you like me to drive you home?”

Alphys was about to decline the offer, but she then remembered that the bus was usually full of even more people who would stare at her, and currently she didn’t want anymore pressure.

“Yes p-please.”

After making sure no one was around, they made their way to Jordan’s car. They sat there in silence, Alphys looking out window, and Jordan with their eyes on the road, occasionally glancing at the doctor. They wanted to help more, but even their methods weren’t helping as quickly as Alphys needed them. This was something that someone who really loved Alphys could cure, and hopefully she would be up to the task. Physical battles were one thing, but emotions were a completely different battlefield, that even the strongest of warriors could sometimes never defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never played Overwatch so I apologize for anything I got wrong. Also, Jordan is not supposed to be me inserting myself into the story, they're just a gender-neutral character I came up with.


	3. A Moment of Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys comes home from the meeting to a caring Undyne, then wakes up the next day to find she's the one who needs care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a **Mention of Implied Suicide** , so if you don't like that, skip the section between the two three-dashed parts.

The two doctors arrived at the house, the spring sun about a quarter-way behind the mountains. Alphys was still frustrated with herself, but she seemed to have calmed from her anxiety from earlier. She said goodbye to Jordan and entered her house to an explosion of sound.

Seems with Alphys out of the house, Undyne took the chance to put on some of her punk-rock songs on the living room’s stereo. Undyne herself seemed to be jamming out to it while also practicing some of her attacks. Thankfully, as requested by Alphys, she had the foresight to put a protective barrier around herself as to not damage any of the other property. The first time she did this, they had to replace part of the wall, the glass vase Asgore gave them, and the stereo itself.

“‘Crawling in my skin! These wounds, they will not heal! Fear is-’” Undyne sang-shouted until she noticed Alphys walking into the room. “Oh, welcome back Alphy! You’re back early!”

“Could you turn that down please?” Alphys tried shouting over the noise. Thankfully, Undyne got the message and pushed the pause button on the stereo. A small explosion of turquoise twinkles appeared, then dissipated back into magic energy as the protective barrier and Undyne’s spears disappeared.

“Thanks…”

“Sure!” Undyne then noticed the expression Alphys was trying to hide. Something had happened, and instantly Undyne went into her super caring mode.

“Hey, what happened? You’re home earlier than you usually are.” That was true. The meetings usually took an hour or two, but Alphys was home in only thirty minutes.

“I… I… I don’t…”

Undyne decided not to pry any further for now, and gestured Alphys towards her on the couch. Instantly, Alphys lunged into her girlfriend and began sobbing again into her shoulder. Undyne squeezed her tightly, whispering words of comfort while also giving her gentle smooches here and there.

Undyne wish she could say this was routine, but it honestly wasn’t. Alphys did get into emotional slumps of anxiety and depression, but she rarely ever actually broke down to tears. She was usually a stronger person than that, so feeling her tears fall from her eyes onto Undyne’s shoulder was unsettling.

“It’s going to be ok Alphy.” Undyne cooed into her ear. “Just let it out. You can tell me when you’re ready, ok?”

Alphys appreciated Undyne’s comfort. She knew it was hard for her since she was usually pretty impulsive and aggressive, so seeing her like this was a treat Alphys always liked getting. It helped her out a lot, especially at this moment. After a few more minutes of the two them sitting there cuddled up, Alphys briefly looked up at the fish-woman.

“I… I messed up… Pretty badly.” Alphys sighed.

“What happened?” Though Undyne had a good idea, she wanted to hear it from Alphys’ perspective.

“E-everything was fine t-to a point. I-I had all my notes, m-my speech was memorized, b-but when I walked in… Hundreds. There was a hundred people there! A-all those eyes… A-all those d-disapproving stares… I just couldn’t…” She trailed off into another sob.

“It’s alright Alphy… So there was just a lot of science nerds there, was that it?”

“Y-yes… I’m sorry… I know shouldn’t be weak…”

“Alphy, you’re not weak, don’t ever think that. You just had a moment of vulnerability, everyone gets that way sometimes. Maybe you could try again another time. They are going to give you another chance, right?”

“Jordan said they would try… But I don’t…”

“They better fucking give you another chance, otherwise I’m going to see to it personally.” Undyne growled. Alphys had stopped sobbing at this point, but Undyne could feel her shaking still in her grasp. Despite living with her since the barrier broke, Undyne still had difficulty dealing with the emotions and actions of her girlfriend. She wanted to be better, but it was so much different dealing with mental problems versus physical ones. She knew right now what Alphys needed was a moment of peace.

“Hey, how about I cook us up some of your favorite ramen for dinner and we can watch an anime of your choice, what do you say?”

Alphys finally looked up at Undyne, a spark of gratitude in her eyes.

“Th-that’d be nice…”

“Alright, let's get to it then! Don’t you dare move, you are to be treated like royalty tonight! And what better meal for royalty than some cheap-ass chicken ramen?”

With that, Undyne bounded towards the kitchen, leaving Alphys behind on the couch. She was still shaking, but Alphys couldn't help but smile as she watched her girlfriend run around the kitchen. Thankfully, after being assaulted by their original cooking, Toriel had taken Undyne and Papyrus under her tutor for cooking and baking. Undyne, being the less naive of the two, had improved incredibly, while Papyrus still struggled. Even something as simple as noodles Papyrus somehow messed up.

While she did that, Alphys regained enough control to pick up the remote and turn on Netflix. She took a moment to scroll through the various animes it provided, ranging from the classic _Dragon Ball_ to the more modern _Sword Art II_. After a few moments, Alphys had settled on _Soul Eater_. Seeing as souls were such an important thing to monsters, it was interesting seeing how humans perceived souls differently before they knew what they really were. In this show, they were portrayed as little wisps of energy with different powers, and sometimes they could even be seen outside the person’s body through special powers. They also had humans who could transform into weapons, which was super cool.

Undyne returned afterwards with several blankets, pillows, and some anime plushies they bought last year at Ebott’s first anime convention. With them, Undyne created a pillow throne of sorts, saying “what’s royalty without a royal throne?” Alphys really appreciated what Undyne was doing for her, she couldn't help but blush a bit at her constant spoiling. It was nice, and Alphys had almost completely forgot about the entire meeting.

By the time Undyne had come into the room with two bowls of noodles, Alphys had decided on one of the climatic episodes of the second season. The two got comfortable within the blankets and pillows, Alphys sitting within Undyne’s lap, their bowls within their hands. As the rock music for the opening played, Alphys finally felt at peace from today’s activities.

It was weird how her emotions worked nowadays. At one moment she would be an antsy, stressed out scientist, worrying over the tiniest of mistakes, then she could find herself as calm as ever, her heart beating at a steady pace, and no tension to be felt within her muscles. She noted a majority of these times were with Undyne. Even back in the Underground when she would sometimes spend evenings alone, curled up in her chair, watching one of her shows, or up in her bed, pleasuring herself, she still didn’t feel quite as peaceful as she did right now. It was so nice, Alphys had begun nodding off slowly into the second episode, before finally falling asleep with an empty bowl in her hands and Undyne’s chin on her head.

\---

Alphys blinked quickly. She was in Waterfall again, the walls dark with blue outlines and speckled with colorful rocks, and the floor covered in cool, indigo sand. Waterfall’s dank smell of sediment and moisture was there, and she could hear the water flowing in the distance. As she moved along the path, the noise got louder, until she found herself in the garbage dump.

She hadn’t seen the dump in years, since the months following the barrier shattering. Despite this, she couldn’t remember why she was there to begin with. Maybe she was looking for something good she saw and had forgotten? Maybe she was looking for parts for another invention? Whatever the reason, Alphys continued onward.

She eventually got to the wooden boards that acted as platforms near the end, as well as the still golden flower bed. To her left was the infamous abyss, and to her right was another one of Waterfall’s various waterfalls. The only difference was there seemed to be someone else there besides Alphys. She looked familiar. She was short, her feature mainly yellow save for a white coat of sorts.

Looking closer, Alphys was surprised to find it was herself, staring into the abyss. She knew that stare. It was the same stare she had when she first came to the abyss, contemplating her life choices. She hated that memory, the memory of feeling empty, alone, unwanted. It was horrible.

Alphys stood there a bit with her clone. If she was right, Undyne should be appearing any time now to ask her about the abyss. However, as the minutes dragged on, Undyne never appeared. Had she really been standing there that long?

“Oh, were you expecting Undyne to come here?” A voice suddenly said. It sounded like Alphys, but it didn’t come from her.

“No, why would she ever come? Because she cares about you?” Turns out the voice belonged to the other Alphys, who was still staring downwards.

“She doesn’t care. No one does. This is all a facade put on just to make you feel better. You saw how all those scientists looked at you, with disapproving grimaces and bored faces. Who would care for an anime loving introvert monster like you?”

“Wh… What are you saying?” Alphys stammered out.

“Maybe this world would be better off without you. Maybe she would be better off without either of us.”

The other Alphys then stepped over the ledge with a single foot, followed by her entire body as it plummeted to the unknown. Alphys blinked briefly, then found herself to be falling instead. Panic struck her heart like a hammer to a nail, and above her she could briefly see a familiar shape of armor. Undyne!

“Undyne!” Alphys bellowed, but she knew she’d get no response. The clone was right. Who needed her?

\---

“… phys? … lphys!? Alphys!”

Alphys jumped at hearing the loud, gravelly voice so close to her face. She began panting hard, her body covered in an uncomfortable cold sweat. Undyne was kneeling next to her on the couch, her eyes wide and teeth flashed in a frown. It took Alphys a moment to realize she was dreaming, and her breathing and heart slowed.

“Un… Undyne?”

“I’m here Alphys. I’m here.” Undyne whispered, taking Alphys within her arms. Recovered from the shock of the voice, Alphys calmed down to a solemn feeling of sadness. Not exactly crying sadness, but close to it.

Undyne let go of her grip and held Alphys at arm’s length, forcing them to look each other face-to-face.

“What happened this time?” Undyne asked softly.

“Just… The usual… Bad dream about me nearly dying…”

“I thought we got rid of those dreams? Do you need to stay home today?”

Alphys thought for a moment, then shook her head.

“No, I should be fine. Besides, I promised my advanced class to show them some experiments today. I don’t want to disappoint them over some dumb dream.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to--”

“Yes Undyne, I’m sure.” Alphys said firmly, cutting off her girlfriend. Undyne gave a withering glance, but she decided not to fight it.

“Anyways, come and get some breakfast. I made us some omelettes while you were still sleepi-”

The two girls were surprised by a sudden coughing fit by Undyne, followed by a series of sneezing.

“Undyne? You ok?”

“Huh? Y-yeah total… Ugh, shit.”

Alphys stood on her toes to put a hand on Undyne’s face. As she expected, it was a lot warmer than usual.

“Looks like you have a fever Undyne. I don’t think you can go to work today.”

“What? No I can totally go-” Undyne let out another series of hacking coughs, followed by an annoyed groan. “Goddamn it…”

“No, I’m sure you can’t Undyne. I know I’m the one you wanted to stay home today, but you can’t teach P.E. if your strength isn’t at its max. After breakfast, you are going back straight to bed. No arguments, alright?”

“But Alphy, I’m sure if you can han- achoo! Handle your emotional state at work, why can’t I- *cough* handle a little cold?”

“Because you rarely ever get sick, and when you do it gets pretty bad. Remember the last time you got sick?”

Last time Undyne got sick was a few months after they arrived at the surface. She was bedridden, she was constantly shaking and could barely talk. Alphys had found out it was a simple allergic reaction to the springtime pollen, but it had caused so much more agony for Undyne than it should have. Thankfully, Alphys had made a hypoallergenic for her, and they haven’t had problems with the pollen since then. But this seemed to be a different sickness, and if it was as bad as the last one, there was no way Undyne could do anything at school.

“Oh, fine… I’ll stay.” Undyne sighed.

“Ok, good. Don’t worry, I’ll let Toriel know, and we’ll get a good sub for you. When I return, we’ll find out what has gotten you sick, alright?”

“Sounds fantastic… Just, make sure she doesn’t employ any wimpy loser, alright? I don’t want my students slacking off for a second.” She tried letting out a confident laugh, but it instead came out as a series of coughs. Alphys grimaced, and led Undyne to the bedroom, along with her plate.

“Take it easy Undyne, alright? I’ll be back in a few hours, and I’ll keep my phone on if you need anything. I love you.”

“Love you too Alphy.” Undyne replied, receiving a kiss on the cheek from Alphys before she left the room.

Undyne tried eating her omelette, and she slowly succeeded alongside a bunch more sneezes and coughs. She didn’t like it, but Alphys was right about her current state. She shouldn’t do anything that requires a lot of energy while she was sick, so she resigned to just staying in bed with her phone.

As she heard Alphys close the front door, an idea suddenly came to Undyne’s head. Deciding to be productive, Undyne switched over to the call function of her phone and dialed a number she rarely ever touched. She wasn’t totally sure if this was who she should be talking to, but seeing as he seemed to be good at this thing from what she’s heard from Frisk and Toriel, maybe he could help her with her issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School's out for the summer so I should be writing a bit more!


	4. A Helpful Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne talks to some of her friends to see if they can help her with Alphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm pfreak.
> 
> This chapter includes some German that I got via google translate, so if any of it is wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me what I need to change. Also, I don't pay attention to politics all that much, so again if I get anything wrong please tell me what to fix and why.

“I understand why you would think monsters would do such things to your children, but I promise you it’s not like that! I should be proof enough for this, as I’ve spent literal months living with monsters, and they treated me way better than my human parents ever did.”

“You had human parents, yes? So these monsters kidnapped you from them.” 

“No, Mr. Schneider, they did not kidnap me. I was put into an orphanage and then ran away from said orphanage.”

“So they stole you from the orphanage then?”

“Again, no. Have you not been listening to a word I’ve said?”

“I do not listen to lies, Ms. Dreemurr. You can’t expect us to just suddenly accept this new race of… Things just because one person says they aren’t evil. I mean, talking volcanoes? A hooded-creature who won’t show its face? Human sized birds with snowflakes for faces that make _beschissen_ puns? What reason do we have to trust them?”

“If I provide a reason for you to do so, will you then work towards passing the law to allow them to become German citizens?”

“We will see.”

“Very well. Thank you for meeting with us. We will take our leave now.”

“Yes, our next meeting will be in three days time. We expect you to have your reasons with evidence then.”

Frisk gathered their things and made their way out of the meeting room with Sans. They had an relatively easy time back over in North America to convince people to accept monsters, but at the moment Europe was giving them some issues. Even the United States was very accepting of the sudden appearance of monsters. It didn’t make sense, but whatever kept monsters from being forced into prisons again.

They made their way down the hall of Berlin’s main building, Sans lazily walking behind them with his hands in his hoodie. They got surprised stares and gasps as they walked by, but at this point they were used to it. It wasn’t the last time people would be seeing a living, somehow breathing skeleton if Frisk had anything to say about it, and boy did they have a lot to say.

Sans offered to use one of his shortcuts back to their apartment, but Frisk declined the offer. They wanted to walk around in the cool afternoon sun, thinking about how they were going to prove to the president what they needed to prove. Sans knew better than to fight about it, as usually Frisk came up with the best ideas in these moments. Instead, he followed them to a nearby park, lying down on one of the benches as they walked around.

Despite what he was acting like right now, Sans was just as worried about getting monsters accepted into Europe as Frisk. It had been easier before with just the three countries they originally had to work with. Canada greeted them with open arms, Mexico took a bit longer but it worked out, and the U.S. took about the same amount of time. They were going to make their way to Central and South America, but the Canadian Prime Minister, Mr. Trudeau, offered to instead send ambassadors of his own down there to make things go a bit faster. Unfortunately, they didn’t quite have the knowledge and experience as Frisk, so they were still working down there at this very moment.

Europe was just way too many countries to try to convince to allow monsters to peacefully live with them. Sans had originally thought the five cities of the Underground was a lot, but then he found out about the 50 countries of Europe, including one of them extending to an even bigger country in Asia. It was ridiculous in his mind, but he knew it had to be done.

In the middle of his thinking, Sans felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He was expecting a call from Toriel about some new joke or something exciting she had planned to show him when he got back, but he was surprised to see the call was actually from Undyne. Curious, he tapped the answer button and brought the phone to his face.

“Hey, what’s up **bass**?” Sans greeted.

“Save the puns for later you dork, I have something to talk to you about.” Undyne replied.

“You sound weird. Did one of Alphys’ experiments cause you to actually get a visible nose or something?”

“Sans shut your fucking mouth and let me talk.”

“Alright, fine. What’s up?”

Undyne’s aggressive demeanor faltered as she tried to come up with an answer to this question. She didn’t want to just say outright what was troubling her in hopes of avoiding any further embarrassment.

“So… You helped out the punk with getting the prince back, right?”

“I’m pretty sure you and Alphys also had a part in that.”

“I mean you’re the one who told them to do it though, right?”

“I suppose you could say that, yeah.”

“And you’re the one who told Toriel to just talk to Asgore, right?”

“Again, sort of… Where are you going with this Undyne?”

“I… Was hoping you could… Maybe help me and Alphys… With our relationship?”

“… Seriously?”

“Yes.”

“Ok but, you guys have like the most stable relationship out of all of us honestly. I mean yeah, Tori and Fluffybuns are married, but still you can feel the tension between those two sometimes. You know actually, why does everyone run to me for this kind of advice? I honestly think I’m the last one you all should be asking about this stuff.”

“And yet for some reason we do ask you. Look, it’s way more than just having problems with our relationship… It’s… Something more emotionally…”

“Ok quit being **koi** and tell me what’s up.”

“Oh fine… Listen, even though I’ve been with Alphys for years now, I still don’t know how the hell to really help her with her anxiety and introversion. I mean, it seems like she’s been doing great, but just yesterday she had to make a speech and had another panic attack due to the number of people watching her. I did what I could to comfort her, but then she had another suicidal nightmare. She hasn’t had one of those in forever. I just… don’t know what to do.”

Sans thought about this for a bit. Even though he knew monsters well thanks to his own field in science, sometimes the emotions of monsters got to him as well. To deal with his own anxious self, he just played it off as being a lazy pile of bones, which unfortunately has become routine to him even though he doesn’t need to since there was going to be no more resets. Unfortunately, Alphys’ line of work and her own personality kept her from being able to do the same.

“Yeah… I got nothing.” Sans finally replied.

“Figures you wouldn’t…” Undyne grumbled back.

There was another silence between the two, before a sudden noise broke it. The noise sounded like a shriek, but more like an excited one than a scared one.

“ _Mama! Vati! Was ist das? Es sieht so cool!_ ” A voice said.

Sans turned his head towards the voice. Across from him, around the nearby swings, was a little girl, roughly six years, and her two parents. The girl looked absolutely ecstatic to see Sans, but the two parents didn’t seem quite as excited. They didn’t look too mad or disgusted either, just confused.

“ _Ich weiß nicht, Andrea. Vielleicht ist es eine jener neuen Monster Kreaturen._ ” Replied the mother.

“Hey Undyne, I’ll call you back. I have to do some **hu-management** real quick.”

“ ***sigh*** … Fine. Be safe while you’re there, alright?”

“You **cod** it **bass**.”

\---

Turning off her phone, Undyne sighed, causing the series of coughs she’s been holding back to erupt from her. After about a solid minute of clearing whatever internal sludge was tickling her gills, her throat was burning and the headache that had developed was pounding. Being sick sucked. It was just about as bad as not knowing how exactly to help the one you cared the most out.

Undyne cursed as she realized that she felt too weak to even get out of bed to get some water. Annoyed, yet glad she had her phone with her, she called up the only other person she’d be comfortable with seeing her in this state of vulnerability.

…

“Howdy! Asgore Dreemurr speaking.”

“Hey Asgore, it’s Undyne.”

“Undyne? Are you ok? You sound… Rougher than usual.”

“Yeah, about that… Do you think you could come over to my place with some tea? I can barely move and I honestly could go for a drink right now.”

“Absolutely, I’ll be right over.”

“Oh and the spare key is in a compartment behind the door decoration.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Thankfully, Undyne’s torture of dealing with a burning throat without anything to quench it lasted only a few minutes. Asgore had arrived along with Asriel. Within the little goat-kid’s hands was an entire tea set on a tray, a spare bottle of water, and some painkillers as well. He was really prepared to take care of Undyne. Must be a benefit of being a stay-at-home dad and taking special care of his son.

“Howdy Undyne!” Asriel greeted in a funny, prepubescent voice.

“Hey Asriel, Asgore.” Undyne greeted. “Thanks for coming over,”

“So how are you feeling?” Asgore inquired.

“Do you want the honest answer, or the safer answer?”

“… As long as Toriel doesn’t find out, we should be fine.”

“I feel like absolute shit.”

The two goats let out little chuckles like children. Undyne couldn’t help but smile. Despite her bad mood, the Dreemurrs always somehow brought warm feelings to Undyne’s heart. Not quite to the extent as Alphys often did, but it was enough to make Undyne feel good.

Undyne finally took the sip of tea her throat was practically begging her to take. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the usual golden flower tea, but sea tea, Undyne’s personal favorite. _That’s Asgore for you_ , Undyne thought. _Considerate as ever_.

“So, I heard Alphys went to a meeting last night to discuss her findings over souls. How did that go?”

Undyne’s smile dropped, her eyes pointed downwards.

“It… Didn’t go so well.”

“What happened?” Asriel asked.

“She ended up getting one of the worst panic attacks she’s had in years. She came home crying… I thought I cheered her up well. We went and watched some anime til we fell asleep, which is why there’s a chair made of plushies and pillows out in the living room. Dorky, I know, but it made Alphys happy.

“She fell asleep in my arms, so I put her on the couch and fell back asleep on the chair… Then I awoke to her whimpering. When I turned, she was shaking, and her whimpering turned into shouting. When she awoke… She told me she had another suicide dream. She hasn’t had one of those in years.”

“I see…”

“I’m worried for her. I know she’s getting better with her anxiety and believing herself, but I can still feel there’s something keeping her from really being happy, I just don’t know what.”

“Have you tried asking her if there’s something wrong? That’s what I usually do whenever Frisk sounds sad.”

“Even if I did, I would get some lame answer like ‘Oh the usual, don’t worry,’ or some shit like that. I know Alphy knows I care, she just doesn’t want me to worry over something she thinks is so trivial when it’s not!”

Undyne began panting hard in frustration, leading to some more coughs. Asriel and Asgore looked at each other with sympathetic glances, not sure what to do themselves. They returned to a silence of sipping tea with each other, until it was interrupted by the sudden ringtone of Undyne’s phone. She picked it up, recognizing the number and sound.

“Alright bonehead, what’s up?”

“Jeez, a little harsh don’t you think?” Sans replied.

“Oh shut up. Did you figure something out?”

“No, but I did.” Said another voice on the end of the line.

“Oh, hey punk! How’s wherever the hell you are?”

“Frisk is there?” Asriel gasped excitedly. “Can you put them on speaker?”

“Huh? Oh, sure. One second.” Undyne pressed a button on their phone, and the audio range increased.

“Howdy Frisk! It’s Asriel and dad!”

“Oh hey! I didn’t know you guys were with Undyne.”

“She requested I bring her some tea since she’s not feeling so well. How’s everything in um… Germany? Is that right?”

“Yeah, and let me tell you, it sucks. They apparently won’t work towards passing the law to monster citizenship unless I give them some damn reason to do so with evidence. ***sigh*** Politics are so frustrating…”

“I’m sorry, I probably shouldn’t have put such a responsibility on you then.”

“Don’t worry, Fluffybuns, Frisk will figure out something." Sans reassured. "You could almost say they’re **determined** to do so!”

An awkward silence filled the air, plus a very audible groan coming from Frisk, followed by some sneezing from Undyne.

“I’m pretty sure you punks didn’t call just to waste time. Did you come up with any advice that may help me?” Undyne growled.

“Well… We may have thought of something.” Frisk replied, a smirk on their face.

“And that would be?”

“Why don’t you just marry her?”

…

“Y’know, become the fourth monster couple to be married, boost her confidence knowing that the two of you are in a real dedicated relationship now. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I mean… I suppose? I guess the thought just never crossed my mind.”

“Well, give it some time then. Anyways, we gotta go. There’s a lot of work the two of us the need to do.”

“Ok bye Frisk!” Asriel called.

“Oh that reminds me! Asriel, why aren’t you at school right now?”

“Uh… R-reasons…”

“Well okay, you stay safe Azzy, alright?”

“Yes Frisk I get it! Bye!”

And just as that call ended, Undyne received another one with a different punk rock song.

“Hello, Toriel? What’s up?”

…

“WHAT!?”

Undyne suddenly jumped and sprinted out of the door, leaving the other two Dreemurrs confused. Asriel noticed Undyne dropped her phone, and brought it up to his ear.

“Mom? What happened?”

“Oh my child! I didn’t expect you there. Where's Undyne?”

“She ran out. What happened though?”

“Um… Alphys… Exploded.”

“… Huh?”

"Well… What happened was…"


	5. A Moment of Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne finds out what happened to Alphys.

It was quite a shock to hear Undyne had been sick that morning from Alphys. Despite this, Toriel was able to find a substitute rather easy. Papyrus was a well-known volunteer for any job that may need him, ranging from soup kitchens to construction sites. Thankfully, he was free today to help be the substitute for Undyne. Toriel knew Undyne wouldn’t want anyone who she would determine “unfit,” but she knew she wouldn’t mind Papyrus taking over. Sometimes his methods were just as crazy as Undyne’s.

He arrived at the school just as the first bell was about to ring. Toriel had already prepared his lesson for the day, taking the free time she had that morning to look over Undyne’s schedule in her office.

“Good morning Lady Asgore!” The skeleton cheered walking into the gym.

“Oh Papyrus! I was worried you wouldn’t get here in time.” Toriel replied. “I apologize for troubling you at this time.”

“Think nothing of it! It is not often that I, the Great Papyrus, am given the opportunity to grace students of your school with my presence!”

“That is true. The kids do love you a **skele-ton** don’t they?”

Papyrus sighed at the over-used joke, having a difficult time to keep up his positive composure.

“Yes they do. Now, what is it I’m supposed to be doing?”

“Well, according to Undyne’s schedule, today the students are supposed to be doing something known as the ‘Pacer.’ Do you have any idea what that is?”

“Ah yes, the Pacer! Undyne has asked me to do this several times after we got to the surface. The Pacer is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. It is a truly gruesome experience, forcing you to push your legs to their absolute limit in a test of stamina and willpower!”

“I see… Well, this does sound like something Undyne would do. I leave the rest to you then Papyrus!”

“I won’t disappoint you Lady Asgore!”

“Papyrus, while you’re here, please refer to me as Mrs. Dreemurr in front of the students.”

“Yes Mrs. Dreemurr!”

Toriel smiled as she left the gym, giving her greetings to the first period gym students as she did so. Done with taking care of Undyne’s class, she made her way to her own. Not only was she the principal at Tutoriel High School, but she was also the magic teacher. She had begun teaching magic at the original high school she worked at when they first arrived at the surface, and when she finally built her current one, a lot of her students wanted and transfer, so she made an advanced class for the more experienced students.

Unfortunately, she had quickly found the class might have to be monster exclusive, seeing as the first class had some human students who couldn’t cast a single bit of magic. She didn’t want to seem like she was unfairly ruling out any students, so she made one of the requirements to enter the class that you were to show you could at least cast an energy spell.

Any magical being could cast any spell with one exception. Each individual had a type of energy magic one could cast, and this type of energy magic was both their weakest and strongest forms of magic. For example, the Dreemurrs had the hereditary energy magic of fire, and Sans’ and Papyrus’ had bones as theirs. If you could show your energy magic to a panel of judges, then you were accepted into the class, but so far no humans have been able to do so.

She also knew from experience how crazy some of the more beginner classes get when she’s not watching them, so she didn’t mind leaving her advance class alone. Just as she expected, she walked into the classroom to the standard chatter of students, but thankfully no new magical damage being dealt to the space or the students.

“Good morning my children!” Toriel greeted cheerfully.

“Morning Mrs. Dreemurr!” The class replied back as if they were elementary students. Something about Toriel just made every student there feel like a young kid again.

“Sorry for the delay, Ms. Undyne apparently got sick, so I had to find a substitute.”

“Oh, is it Mr. Papyrus?” Asked an excited Froggit.

“Yes it is Lilly. I expect you all to be good for him, ok?”

The classes nodded in unison.

“Excellent! Now, let’s get down to our lesson today.” Toriel looked down at the papers on her desk, scanning her lesson plan to today. “Oh, speaking of Ms. Undyne, today we will be beginning the teleportation unit, and our first lesson will be on weapon conjuring, or using our magic to summon weapons. Now there are two types of weapon conjuring: Physical Conjuring and Energy Conjuring. Can anyone tell me the difference between the two?”

A Whimsalot in the back rose their hand.

“Physical conjuring is where you summon an already made weapon, while energy conjuring is where you create a weapon using your energy magic.”

“Very good! Now, if any of you have seen Undyne practice fighting, you’ve noticed she can summon a multitude of spears. Those are all energy conjured spears. Now physical conjuring is a bit harder to do, but eventually…”

Toriel brought her paws out in front of them and curled them slightly. In the back of her mind, she selected a weapon of her choice and its current location, and a moment later, Asgore’s old trident appeared in her hands.

“You could summon something as massive as this.”

The class applauded at the display, some taking pictures of the famous Asgore Trident. He rarely used it nowadays, so seeing it was rare and always such a spectacular sight to see.

“Physical summoning is basically teleporting weapons from one location to preferably your grasps. That is why this is being introduced as your first lesson of the teleportation unit. Now would an-”

**_BOOM!_ **

A sudden explosion could be heard go off through the halls, shaking the school a bit and stopping Toriel from speaking in surprise. It didn’t sound like a magic explosion, so whatever happened must of been serious.

“I’m sorry children, stay here please while I-” She was cut off again as another Froggit came hopping in.

“Mrs. Dreemurr!”

“What is it Mantella?”

“It’s… It’s Alphys! She exploded!”

The statement itself confused Toriel, but it still sounded serious.

“Stay here please children, I have to attend to this. Open your textbooks and read up on weapon conjuring please.”

\---

Alphys groaned as she awoke from a nap she didn't realize she was taking. Everything hurt like a bitch, and she felt unusually warm. She could barely open her eyes without closing them again in grimaces of pain at the bright lights of whatever room she was in. Whatever happened while she was asleep must've done a number on her.

When she finally opened her eyes, all she could see was white, and panic began to strike her. Was she dead? No, that’s a human death she is thinking of, monster deaths were not only different in action, but in afterlife as well. She had Asriel to vouch for that, so she was definitely not dead. She wanted to move her head to see where she was, but even her neck was in pain. Hell, everything was in pain.

Giving up after several tries, she finally noticed that wherever she was in wasn’t silent. There was a familiar beeping noise, playing in an also familiar rhythm. Alphys gave one last try to turn her neck in the direction of the noise, groaning out noises of pain along the way. When she finally turned, she found the noise to belong to a heart monitor a small distance away from the bed she was laying in.

The amnesia of her blackout finally cleared as memories came back to her. She had been knocked out by an experiment gone wrong in her classroom, and she was currently in a hospital room, probably at the local hospital, Ebott Co-Race Hospital. It was one of the few hospitals in the state of Washington that had both human and monster doctors, healing both physical and magical wounds. The explosion was definitely a physical wound.

Alphys’ ears were then assaulted by another loud noise that was also very familiar. Going through another gruesome process of trying to move her head, Alphys looked over to the other side of the room. There, slouching in one of the chairs there, laid a sleeping Undyne.

“Un… Undyne?” Alphys called out weakly, her throat burning as she did so.

Undyne’s snoring stopped, followed by some mumbling.

“Undyne?” Alphys tried calling out again.

Undyne’s eyes slowly fluttered open, her mumbling slowly becoming words.

“Mm… yeah Alphy I… I’ll gladly bind… you…”

Undyne blinked a few times and realized she wasn’t dreaming anymore. She then looked across the room to the hospital bed, where she found her girlfriend lying awake but in obvious pain.

“Alphy! You’re awake!”

Undyne rushed out of the chair and over to Alphys. She was about to bring her into a bone-crushing hug, but Alphys’ face reminded her of just how bad of an idea that was.

“Alphy, I was so worried!”

“Undyne, shouldn’t you be at home resting? You still sound sick.”

“And leave you alone when you’re in need of medical attention? Who do you take me for, Sans?”

“No, I… Suppose you’re right. Is anyone else here?”

Undyne checked her phone.

“Seeing as it’s about one in the morning, I’d say no. Oh damn it I left the light on. Let me turn it off so you’re eyes don’t hurt much more.”

“Thanks… Undyne?”

“Yeah?” She called back, turning off the light.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Alphys said before shedding a few ashamed tears.

Undyne hurried back to the bed and held Alphys’ hand. “Sorry for what?”

 

“It’s… It’s because of me… And my goddamn problems… That I ended up like this… I… I was showing an experiment to my chemistry class showing them what happens when you mix and alkali metal with water and I thought that I grabbed lithium but I must’ve instead grabbed potassium because I was so nervous without you and-”

“Alphys, Alphys, slow down.” Undyne silenced her by putting her hand over her mouth. She then used that hand to wipe some of the tears out of Alphys’ eyes, gently rubbing her cheek in the process. Alphys took a deep breath and swallowed, recomposing herself. Her throat still burned, causing her to groan a small bit.

“Undyne… Is there any water nearby?”

“Yeah, there’s a water cooler outside. I’ll get you some while you think about what you need to say.”

Undyne got up from the side of the bed and made her way out of the room. Alphys in the meantime laid down and stared up at the ceiling, recollecting her thoughts. She thought back to the day prior.

As she was leaving to work, she felt incredibly nervous from what she assumed would be both going alone, and from the nightmare. Going alone shouldn’t have been anything new, as she had usually been alone for science meetings or shopping. Maybe it was what she had been told by the Alphys clone in her nightmares that’s making her so nervous being alone. She’s worried that Undyne may just leave her one day for something else, something better, something that wasn't so anxiety prone, so being alone made her feel that that day had already come. It was a relief to find it hadn't, but even now Alphys couldn't help but panic a bit, increasing the heart monitor's beeping.

Alphys was glad for Undyne’s return. Not only for the drink of water, but for the distraction from any further thoughts about yesterday. After swallowing the cup in one gulp, her throat felt a little better.

“So…” Undyne started. “What happened?”

“Well…” Alphys sighed. “After I left you yesterday, I got really nervous. It was unusual, as I’m often fine going by myself places, but I just seemed especially worried that day. It must’ve been the aftereffects of both the meeting and the nightmare. Anyways, I went to the school and was ready to show my first period how alkali metals work.”

“Alkali metals?”

“Yeah, they’re the elements within the first column of the periodic table. They’re the least stable of the elements since they only have one electron in their orbitals. They react very highly to water, and the lower on the table they are, the more reactive they get.”

“So you picked the wrong element?”

“Yes… I had my elements in storage ordered by their elemental group, and I must’ve accidentally grabbed potassium. Originally, the experiment was to involve lithium, which only does a little explosion within water, but the two metals looked so similar visually. So when I put the potassium into the water, it caused an explosion. I would’ve survived it consciously under normal circumstances, but I think it knocked me off of my stool and… well, being short sucks.”

“But your shortness just adds to your adorability.” Undyne teased, causing Alphys to blush.

“You think so? Seems more like a curse than a blessing.” Alphys then looked down at her palms. “I’m… Sorry Undyne… I’m such a fuck up.”

“Alphys, no you’re not, don’t ever call yourself that. It’s not your fault. Everyone messes up sometimes with science, it’s not anything new. Besides, no one died, and you only suffered some minor burns and some minor physical trauma according to the doctors here.”

Undyne leaned over and kissed Alphys on the forehead.

“I’m sorry I had to get sick today. Had I known I made you that calm at school, I would’ve done whatever I could to keep myself from staying home, or better yet keeping you home with me.”

“It’s not your fault Undyne… Sometimes you can’t help but get sick…”

“Then we’ll agree it’s just nature’s fault, saying that if we’re going to suffer, we’re suffering together.”

Alphys laughed a bit at this, before groaning again in pain.

“Alright, let’s get some rest. I’d like to join you on the bed, but I don’t think the doctors would like me doing that right now. That doesn’t mean I’m going to leave your side though.”

“What do you…”

Undyne dragged the chair she was sleeping in earlier over to Alphys’ side, and she slouched back down into it, gripping Alphys’ hand once again.

“I’m going to stay by your side, alright? We’re going to get through this together, ok? Nature sent us a challenge, and there’s no fucking way we’re losing it.”

Alphys smiled at the look of determination on her girlfriend’s face.

“Yeah… you’re right.”

“And Alphys, when you do heal, you and me are going somewhere special, alright?”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise! What would be the fun in just telling you?”

Alphys whined a bit at this, but was still excited as to what Undyne had planned. Sleep finally began calling to her again, and her eyes fell close again. Soon, Undyne followed suit, murmuring a soft “I love you” before going back to her signature snoring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know, the FitnessGram Pacer Test is this test they give to PE students to test their endurance or something. You have a limited amount of time to finish a 15-20 meter lap, and if you fail to meet this time requirement twice, your test ends. The amount of time you have gets shorter every few laps or so, meaning you have to go faster as the test continues. It. Fucking. SUCKS.
> 
> Oh, and the audio file for it goes up to lap 247. Who the hell is going to run **247** laps??


	6. A Touching Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne and Alphys go on a date, resulting in something huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I had this week long theatre workshop last week that took up my entire day, followed by a few days of feeling really depressed and upset. I was really unmotivated to write, but now I'm back!
> 
> This chapter includes some **implied near suicide** , so if you don't like that you may want to skip the section after the 3rd set of dashes and before the 4th set (You wouldn't be missing much, it'd just be me playing out how Alphys and Undyne had met).
> 
> If you feel I should change anything, don't be afraid to tell me!

The following morning, Undyne was asked to leave the room so the doctors may do a few more check-ups on Alphys. She reluctantly complied, and went out into the waiting room to find the three Dreemurr goats waiting for her, as well as Papyrus. They all looked at her with surprise, then their looks went to worried smiles as Toriel got up and brought her into a hug. Undyne accepted the hug, greatly appreciating the support from her friends.

“How’s she doing?” Toriel asked.

“Well, she’s alive, so that’s good.” Undyne replied. “She suffered some minor stuff according to the doctors, so I think she’ll be good to leave soon.”

“We’re sorry this had to happen, Undyne.” Asgore said.

“Eh, not like any of you could’ve done anything. If anyone’s to blame, it’s me. If I didn’t get sick, then maybe none of this would’ve happened.”

“Speaking of which, how are you doing yourself?”

“Well, my head and throat hurt like hell still, but I’m able to breath fine now. Looks like it was just a common cold or some crap like that.”

“That’s excellent. Oh! I brought you some pie by the way. The food they serve here isn’t exactly the healthiest nor the tastiest.”

“And you suppose pie is healthier?” Asriel commented, smirking at himself a little.

“No, I suppose not, but it’s still better than the food here.” Toriel replied sternly, a small glare aimed towards her son, causing him to slump back into his seat.

“Thanks.” Undyne took the container holding the pie, and then was shoved another container by Papyrus.

“And I have created an excellent delicacy as well! Lady Asgore has taught me about other pastas, so I have made you a shrimp alfredo with tube noodles!”

“Erm… Thanks Papyrus…” Undyne gave a glance towards Toriel that asked “Why?” Toriel just shrugged.

Undyne finally settled down at the empty seat next to Asriel, who was currently playing on his phone. She watched him for a bit before one of the doctors that ushered Undyne out of the room appeared. She was a young doctor, no doubt only her first or second year in. She kind of looked like an older Frisk, causing Toriel to jump a small bit. Undyne was instantly up and walking over to the doctor.

“So what’s the gist?” Undyne asked impatiently.

“Ms. Alphys is doing well.” The doctor, who they learned to be Mrs. Street, announced. “There is a bruise in the back of her head where she got knocked back, but it seems her scales did well to protect her. Her burns are also healing well, but they will scar over when they’re done. She still needs to stay at the hospital a few days to make sure she is fully recovered, but she should be free to leave by the end of the weekend.”

“Ugh, the end of the weekend? I had something planned for the two of us…”

“I’m sorry, we need to make sure everything is fine. Even a minor chemical accident like this could have some major consequences if not treated correctly. Now, who do I go to for the paperwork?”

“That would be me.”

“Lovely, come with me please.”

Undyne sneered at her sudden change in tone, as did Toriel. She may have looked like an older Frisk, but she definitely didn’t act like one, at least not to Undyne. Once they were done filling everything out and Undyne gave one last goodbye to Alphys before they left, Papyrus drove everyone back home. When they arrived, they all exchanged their own goodbyes as they went their separate ways.

Undyne entered her house and went instantly to her bed. She wasn’t kidding when she said everything still hurt, and worrying about Alphys definitely wasn’t helping. She wanted to sleep, but it just didn’t feel right without at least knowing Alphys would be joining her soon. She considered doing something else to distract her, but once again her headache signalled that was probably a bad idea. As a result, she just laid there, until she finally somehow managed to fall asleep.

She woke up at around one in the afternoon to a phone call. Groaning, she made her hands dance around the nightstand next to her, looking for the cell. When she finally got it, she brought it to her face to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Frisk, and she answered it and tentatively put the phone to her face.

“H-hello?” She mumbled.

“Hey Undyne. Is everything alright?” Frisk asked, sounding very worried.

“Depends on what you mean. If you mean being woken up from a phone call after having a troubling sleep about your girlfriend’s well being is what you consider alright, then yeah I’m fucking fantastic!”

“I mean is Alphys alright? I heard what happened. How bad is it?”

“She’s fine, just a little damaged physically. They say she’ll be out by tomorrow or something… What about you? Have you found what you needed yet for the next meeting?”

“Actually yeah! Apparently Sans had an encounter with a human family the afternoon we were in the park and it got recorded by a couple people. The girl was really happy and interested in him, and the parents were as well. In the end, he showed him some of his telekinesis magic, making an almost exact replica of the girl with the nearby wood chips, and she was laughing and hugged him. According to what he could read, everyone was really supportive about the human-monster relationships after that.”

“Wow, who would’ve thought it would be Sans who’d do that?”

“I know, it’s kind of a shocker. Anyways, we gotta head to sleep. You take care and I’ll call you when we wake up to check up on Alphys, alright?”

“Yeah sure, whatever. Just let me fall back asleep.”

Frisk giggled. “Alright then Ms. Warrior-Sleeping-at-One-In-The-Afternoon. See ya!”

Undyne gave a middle finger towards the phone, not thinking about the fact Frisk couldn’t see it. She did want to fall back asleep, but it was already the afternoon on a Saturday and she had some stuff she needed to do. She also figured that she would go and help Alphys with some of the papers she had to grade since she couldn't herself. With a plan in mind that involved visiting Alphys with some dinner, she forced herself out of bed and into the shower.

\---

When Undyne arrived at the hospital, Alphys was super happy to see her. She had been bored all day between the fanfiction she already read and the boring shows on the TV. They offered to take her to a common room to talk to others, but she got really nervous over the idea alone, so she chose to just stay in her room. Undyne had brought her some of her own spaghetti, which made Alphys hesitant thinking it was Papyrus’, but Undyne promised it wasn’t. Thankfully, she was right, and it was a nice break from the bad cafeteria food.

After chatting about what they’ve done that day, Mrs. Street came into the room. Undyne looked at her annoyed, but didn’t say anything. Mrs. Street herself seemed rather irritated herself, but she recomposed a professional posture as she began to speak.

“I’m… Glad to see you ladies are enjoying yourself. I have some news to tell the two of you.” Her eyes jumped between Undyne’s and Alphys’, who both looked attentive and worried. “According to the recent diagnosis, Alphys should be free to go come tomorrow morning.”

This caused some of Undyne’s annoyance to go away and her to smile. Alphys noticeably relaxed at this, a small smile of her own appearing. This meant that tomorrow, Undyne would be able to show Alphys the surprise she had planned.

“Yes, all her burns and internal wounds have healed surprisingly quickly. I assume your monster magic has something to do with that.” Mrs. Street grumbled the last part, which reminded Undyne of the annoyance she had before with this clear tetraphobe. She didn’t say anything surprisingly, and instead said her farewells to both doctors and she made her way back home to prepare.

\---

“Undyne? Are you s-sure this is where you w-wanna go for this… um, date?” Alphys asked, feeling the cool sand of Waterfall.

“Of course I do! We haven’t actually been here in a few months, and I’d thought this be an awesome date idea!” Undyne replied cheerfully.

“I m-mean, yes it has been s-some time. But… This r-really… Isn’t helping… Me…”

“Yeah, I know you’re worried about what you saw in your nightmare. But I promise you, I’m going to make this an enjoyable experience, alright? Don’t you poison that smart brain of yours with any nightmare-suicide bullshit.”

Alphys was still unsure, but smiled at Undyne’s positive attitude. It was true that they haven’t been to Waterfall in almost a year, nor the Underground for that matter. After it became a tourist attraction, it felt a little less like home and more like a bad memory. Thankfully, Undyne had arranged this section of Waterfall to be blocked off, so they wouldn’t be interrupted by any of the various tourists from Canada today.

They had made their way down to the garbage dump. There, they rested on the lone patch of flowers that grew there. As they walked up, Alphys heard Undyne giggle a little bit.

“What’s so funny?” She asked.

“Oh MAN! Is this seriously what saved Frisk from that fall? These must be some real dense flowers.”

“Yes, it does seem scientifically impossible… However, I agree these flowers are quite springy, so maybe a fall from that height may not be such a radical idea. N-not saying it’s a good idea!”

Undyne laughed again as Alphys blushed. She placed the picnic basket they had down and begin taking its contents out. First a typical plaid blanket, followed by a couple small deli sandwiches, two canteens, one filled with sea tea and the other with green tea, two apples, and a seemingly random leather case. Alphys looked at the case, confused as to what it may be. Undyne spotted Alphys doing this, guiding the case behind her as she blushed herself.

“It’s a… Um… Special desert.” Undyne explained. Alphys just shrugged and took her sandwich.

The two of them ate in silence for a bit, the sounds of the waterfalls and the other various cave noises keeping the it from being totally silent. Despite the noises, the lack of talking still began to unnerve Alphys a bit. Usually, this silence was expect during some dates when the two of them really didn’t have anything to talk about. But with all the recent events, there was plenty to talk about, yet neither of them were saying any of it. Finally, fed up with it, Alphys sighed loudly and addressed Undyne.

“Undyne… Why did you take me here?” Alphys huffed. “I mean, I know this place is pretty memorable for us, but this was also where I had my most recent nightmare. This exact spot even, just closer to the abyss. And then we just eat quietly like there’s nothing to talk about when there is! Just… Why?”

Undyne was rather shocked to see this outburst from the doctor, causing her to stop mid chew. The truth was, Undyne was rather nervous to talk about what had happened recently, especially since during that time she had a lot of thinking time. She knew what she wanted to talk about, but she didn’t know how to approach the subject. Tentatively, she swallowed her bite and took a quick breath before speaking.

“Alphys…” She started. “Do you remember the first time we met?”

Alphys was surprised by this question. Of course she remembered when she met the love of her life. It would be hard for her not to.

\---

The young reptile peered over the edge, looking down into the abyss. It looked quiet, peaceful even, as if all the problems in the world just washed away as they fell down it. There was no conflict down there, no worries, no anxiety, and no lies. There was just darkness and silence, two very attractive features to the scaled monster at the moment.

Meanwhile, a short distance away from the ledge, another monster was making her daily checks around Waterfall. She was a famous warrior, the head of King Asgore’s Royal Guard, and admired by many. She always made daily rounds all around the Underground, and especially in her home section. She checked the Temmie Village for any Aarons harassing them, chatted a bit with Garrison and his new geological finds, and the Blook Snail Family Farm to see how the two cute ghosts there were doing. Finally, she made her way down to the garbage dump to see if anything cool had made its way down.

As she traversed the piles of trash, she noticed the reptile-monster near the ledge. She was a short, yellow monster, wearing what seemed to be a pink t-shirt and some jeans. She was kind of cute to the warrior, and as she got closer to her, she saw that her face seemed to be deep in thought. She was staring deep into the abyss below, not even noticing as the warrior walked up to her in her full armor.

“Heya!” The warrior greeted loudly. This caused the lizard-monster to jump a bit as they were broken out of their trance. Their face was soon filled with orange and red as she blushed in embarrassment, but it was then lost as she realized who had greeted her.

“U-Undyne!” She gasped, backing away slowly from her.

“Hey, hey, no need to be worried! I’m not here to do anything, I just wanted to see what you were up to.”

“O-oh… W-why’s that?”

“I don’t know, you just looked like you were really interested in the abyss. I’ll be honest, I’ve came here a few times myself trying to see what may be down there. You’d figure after being trapped down here so long, we would’ve finally found the answer. You have any ideas?”

The lizard-monster did have several ideas actually. She had begun telling a few of them, expecting Undyne to give her the same dismissive look that everyone else she ever told these theories to did. However, she instead had a spark of interest in her eyes, which urged the lizard-monster to go on. She had soon begun talking for minutes, almost hours, just about what she assumed was down there and why. Undyne listened intently.

“... Then there’s the obvious theory that there’s actually nothing down there! No treasures, no monsters, no… Lies, no… Worries… No failures…”

“Hey, are you ok? You suddenly don’t sound quite as cheerful.”

The lizard dropped down, sitting on a piece of stray driftwood with a big sigh.

“I don’t know… To be honest, I didn’t really come here to think about the abyss… Not today anyways.”

“Then… What did you come down here for?”

The lizard didn’t respond, she instead just looked away, small tears forming in her eyes. Undyne had seen that look before. She had seen it almost daily when she first became part of the Royal Guard. It was a look of hopelessness, sadness, as if it was the end for them. She hated that look, and she swore she would wipe it off of everyone’s stupid faces.

“Hey… Hey, there’s no need to do that. Don’t worry, we’ll make it out of here. Everything will get better, I promise. How about I take you to my house, give you some tea? Maybe that will make you feel a bit better.”

The lizard looked back at Undyne and gave a small smile, tears still streaming down her face but slowing down.

“That… That sounds nice…”

“Awesome! Come on, it’s just outside this dump! Oh, damn it! I forgot, what’s your name?”

“It’s um… Alphys.”

“Alphys, huh? I like it! And I’m Undyne, as you already know.”

Undyne then gave Alphys her signature grin, causing Alphys’ insides to flutter a bit and her face to blush again. Despite the stories, Undyne was a really great person, and she made Alphys feel safe. She gave her a reason not to look into the abyss and search for its quiet, almost peaceful, darkness. It made her feel like she had a purpose in life finally.

\---

“Ever since then… Alphy, you’ve grown into such a strong person. You’re smart, witty, and so much fun to be around. You make this otherwise boring life entertaining, you make my life so much more awesome! Even when you talk science, I’m always so interested in what you do! You make me understand the world around me so much more than if I stayed a warrior of the Royal Guard.”

Alphys was practically a tomato at this point, smiling as her girlfriend constantly complimented her.

“Th… Thanks Undyne.” She managed to say.

Undyne gave a big grin, and behind her, she fidgeted a bit with the leather case she had. She was extremely nervous, but now was a good of time as ever.

“Alphys, you really are the best thing to come into my life… Even if you can be a nervous wreck at sometimes and you can’t help it, I don’t give a shit. You’re Alphys, the smartest, strongest, bestest person I know.”

She brought the now opened leather case between them, revealing a shining pearl ring.

“And I would love to be with you forever. Alphys… Will you… Marry me?”

Alphys stared at the ring, her blush covering almost her entire face, and she just sat there stunned. She didn’t know if Undyne was joking, or if she was really sincere about this. No, of course she wouldn’t be joking. Undyne would never joke about something like this. This was a legitimate proposal, one Alphys had not expected.

Undyne looked at Alphys and became very nervous, worried she was moving too fast.

“I mean, you don’t have to take the ring. It’s just a little gift so if you wanted to-” She was silenced by a sudden tackled from the previously stunned scientist. The case flew into the air for a moment before landing perfectly in the picnic basket. Undyne herself was frozen in a kiss that Alphys had initiated, unable to move but not wanting to anyways. They stayed there for a good full minute, before Alphys broke it off.

“Yes…” She whispered, tears in her eyes but her voice full of the confidence it rarely had. “Yes Undyne. I would absolutely love to!”

The two kissed again, happy tears being shared between the two of them. They wrapped their bodies around each other, increasing the vitality of their kissing. They finally made it past the last roadblock of their relationship, and Alphys finally felt like she could be that person she wanted to be. She finally felt a tiny bit of true happiness in her. Undyne felt that happiness, and cherished her finest accomplishment yet. They waited for this moment for years, and they were glad for it to finally be happening.


	7. Our Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything falls into place for Alphys and Undyne, ending the day with a little excitement.

Invitations to the wedding were sent a month later, once everything was organized through Papyrus and Toriel. Alphys had, of course, originally wanted to go with Mettaton, but he was currently on his first tour over in Canada, so he was really busy. That kind of disappointed Alphys a bit, but he promised a party in celebration when he got back, and he said he would bring back something for her from the anime convention that was being held there.

On the day of the wedding, the two girls were separated from each other early in the morning by the Dreemurrs. They had expected this, as it was tradition for two soon-to-be-weds to not see each other until they actually marry. They had done this for the previous few marriages, and they didn’t expect any different.

At the moment, Undyne was sitting in one of the party rooms of the Angel of Ebott Multi-Religious Church, the newest church in Ebott, Washington, waiting for all the guests to arrive. Toriel had insisted that she wear a dress as well as Alphys, but to Undyne, dresses just didn’t feel right. She’d say she didn’t have the physique to wear one, but then Mettaton would give a boring ass lecture to her about something how anyone can wear a dress or some bullshit like that.

Instead, Undyne had Papyrus with Mettaton's direction sew her a custom-made suit. It had a red button-up shirt, navy-blue dress pants, and black laced boots as the base, as well as a fancy navy blue pirate overcoat with red trims and the delta rune on the folded collar. Mettaton had described it as “an outfit of a totally awesome pirate boss from some crazy amazing anime or something.”

Undyne didn’t exactly see it as that, but it did look nice, and definitely something Alphys would like. It was also surprisingly easy to get on, so now she just had to wait for everyone to arrive before they could finally start the ceremony. As she was waiting, Asgore came into the room, garbed in a black gown with his signature golden shoulder pads and a bible in his hand.

“Howdy Undyne.” He greeted.

“Heya Asgore.” Undyne greeted back. “You ready for your first job as a preacher?”

Asgore sat down in the chair across from Undyne, nervousness clear in his face. “Sort of. I’ve done my best to practice with the same one who married Toriel and me, but I’m not totally sure I can pull it off.”

“Hey, don’t worry. I’m sure Alphys and I are also nervous about this entire thing. Besides, if you do mess up, I won’t hate you as much as if it was Papyrus or Sans or Mettaton messing up.”

“Erm, thanks… I think.”

“I still find it a little weird we’re doing a human marriage for another monster couple. Don’t get me wrong, I’m cool skipping the puzzle BS, it’s just a little weird for me.”

“As it is for all of us who lived in the Underground. However, Frisk insisted that we follow at least this tradition. Despite the laws being passed about anti-segregation, there is still plenty of prejudice in this country. The best we can do is show that we just want to live in peace the best we can.”

“Yeah… You’re right…”

“We’ve been lucky so far, let’s just keep it up, alright? Besides, this marriage will be another great step towards peace. You’ll be the fourth married monster couple on the surface!”

“You know, fourth doesn’t seem like that big of a deal.”

“It is, I promise. Now, I believe it’s almost time to start. Toriel should be here to guide you down the aisle, and I’ll be by the podium. You ready?”

Undyne sighed, her nerves still jumpy, but slightly calmer than before she talked to Asgore. He was always such a great source of comfort. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Asgore left the room and took his place near the front of the nave. Later, Toriel came up to Undyne, wearing the same red dress she wore during her marriage, taking her shoulder to lead her down the aisle. Once the ceremony finally started, Undyne was lead down to Asgore. Along the way, Undyne saw many of her friends, both human and monster, and even some of her students’ families. Sans and Frisk were also there via video call on a tablet Papyrus was currently holding. They all wore cheerful expressions, ones that would normally annoy Undyne to bits, but at the moment didn’t.

Finally, everyone turned towards the entrance, anticipating the other bride. Undyne nervously fiddled her hands behind her back, somewhat excited to see what dress Mettaton had chosen for her. When the doors opened, Undyne instinctively gasped. Alphys was clad in a glittery orange ball gown with a blue veil, blue heels, and a blue ribbon wrapped around her middle. Along with the blush in her face, Alphys looked like a sun almost, and seemed to shine like one as well.

The music inflated and she began walking down the aisle, following Asriel as the ring bearer and Bratty as the flower girl. Catty, dressed in a white dress that matched Bratty, led Alphys down the aisle, following the other two. Realizing what she was doing, Undyne snapped back to attention and blushed as Alphys walked up to her. Alphys herself was visibly shaking, causing Asgore to pat her on the shoulder to try to calm her down. Suffice to say, it didn’t work, so he just continued so they may get this out of the way as soon as possible. Once Asriel, Toriel, Bratty, and Catty all took their positions, Asgore began speaking.

“Friends, we have joined here today to share with Alphys and Undyne an important moment in their lives.” He started. “Their time together, they have seen their love and understanding of each other grow and blossom and now they have decided to live out the rest of their lives as one. If anyone proposes any reason these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.”

No one spoke for a few seconds, allowing Alphys and Undyne to relax a bit. It was then followed by their vows to each other, and then the moment of truth came.

“Alphys, do you take Undyne to be your lovely wedded wife? In sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?”

“I-I-I… Do!” Alphys barely, but thankfully, stammered out. Undyne smiled a bit at this.

“And Undyne, do you take Alphys to be your lovely wedded wife? In sickness and in health, ‘til death do you part?”

“Hell yeah!” Undyne announced, causing a few giggles from the crowd.

“Then I declare you wives. You may kiss!”

And they did just that. Alphys was still shaking from nerves, so Undyne took the initiative to push their faces together. The audience clapped and cheered and their mouths dances with each other, until they finally parted and Alphys nearly fainted. Asgore caught her, causing her to blush more when she came back to, and Undyne slipped their rings onto each other. She then carried the doctor into her arms and out to the wedding after party.

“How do you feel Alphy?” Undyne whispered to her.

“L-lightheaded… But, also very happy.” Alphys replied with a small smile.

“Things are only going to get better for us. I promise you.”

“Thank you… Undyne…”

\---

_no No NO NO NO NO NO!_

When Alphys heard she was asked again to make this speech over her findings of souls, she still expected it to be the typical ten scientists she always had to talk to. Instead, walking into the auditorium, there was way more than ten human scientists. Alphys couldn’t tell how many there was without counting them one by one, but it was way more than she was accustomed to and she began to panic.

Alphys hated being the center of attention in large crowds. Feeling all those eyes looking at whatever you’re doing, most of the time it being embarrassing, it was so terrifying. Often times, she had Undyne next to her to help her stay calm, but at the moment she was probably…

“Hey Alphy, you alright?”

Alphys snapped out of her flashback at the sound of her wife’s voice. Right, she wasn’t alone this time. Undyne was right next to her, their newly ringed hands interlocked in the backstage of the auditorium.

“Y-yeah… Just remembering what happened last time is all.”

“Why? It’s not like that’s going to happen again.”

“B-but what if…" Alphys went silent then sighed, swallowing her nerves. "No, you’re right. It’s not.”

“Hell yeah! That’s the spirit!”

“I’m glad to see you two so enthusiastic about this.” Another voice said, making the two wives turn their heads to a familiar, dark-skinned doctor.

“Heya Jordan!”

“Hello Undyne, Alphys. You both are going to do well out there, and I hate to say it but this is your last chance, so you’re kind of required to do well.”

“R-right… Stupid politics…”

“Hey, welcome to the US. I think it’s about time for the event to start. Good luck you two!”

When the time finally did come, Alphys stepped up to the podium, her notecards in one hand, and Undyne’s hand in the other. Undyne had her signature grin, and Alphys wore a small smile and just a bit of blush. Taking a deep breath and one last glance at the fish-lady, Alphys began to speak.

“Hello, everyone! I appreciate you all for giving me this opportunity to talk about what I’ve discovered regarding the nature of souls. This will mainly concern monster souls, but this could very well also help us with understand human souls as well.

“To begin, a few years back, shortly after monsters were first reintroduced into the world, I was given the task from our ambassador and my friend, Frisk Dreemurr, to help find a way to bring back the old prince of monsters, Asriel Dreemurr, from his soulless form. Since the extensive research over exactly what monster and human souls were made of did not exist, I had to start from scratch. Thankfully, Frisk was fully willing to cooperate.

“What I mean by this is they were willing to let me borrow their soul for examination. Now admittedly, I accidentally took a piece from them without them knowing, causing them to faint from the sudden loss of senses. Thankfully, they recovered quickly, and I had discovered some wonderful discoveries.

“A soul is made up of four different parts, each playing in one’s personalities. These parts are determination, perseverance, kindness, and hope. While all four of these make up a soul, there is always one part that has an especially high concentration in the soul, sometimes allowing for unique features to happen to that individual. This is especially apparent in monsters, as our souls are also made up of a high volume of magic.

“These parts also have actual chemical make ups, meaning that using these base chemicals as well as some magic, one can actually create artificial pieces of the soul, allowing those who had been accidentally made soulless to become soul-full again. There is an unfortunate catch, that being that there must be one natural part of the soul for the soul to function completely. For example, Asriel Dreemurr’s soul has artificial perseverance, hope, and kindness, and it also has natural determination donated by Frisk Dreemurr themselves. It is because of this that he is a living, breathing, boss monster today.

“This is what I discovered those years back, and I have no doubt that we will be able to discover more as a whole with this new information. I once again thank you for taking your time to come here, and I hope we can both make this new era of monster-human co-living wonderful. I would also like to thank my wife, Undyne, for coming here to support me through this event. That is all.”

The audience roared in applause, many of the earlier bored looking scientists, now seeming to be extremely interested. This made Alphys smile, and her quick heart slowed down. Undyne squeezed her hand as she gave her a little kiss on the forehead, then they made their way backstage where Jordan was waiting for them.

“Well done Alphys! You did great! How do you feel?”

“… S-somebody catch me please…” Alphys replied as she began to sink to the floor in exhaustion, but Undyne was thankfully quick and picked her up.

“Don’t faint on us yet Alphy, we still have your celebration to attend.”

“C-celebration?”

Undyne only replied with a devilish grin, making Jordan smile and roll their eyes.

“I’ll escort you two home as long as you don’t start making out in the back.”

It was at that moment Alphys understood what Undyne meant, causing her face to go scarlet and her eyes to pop. Undyne and Jordan both laughed at this.

\---

Jordan dropped the wives in front of their house, who waved back as they left. When they were out of sight, Undyne gave a coy little smirk as she swept Alphys off of her feet, causing a shriek of both embarrassment and laughter to come from Alphys’ mouth. Little bursts of giggles continued to spill out at they entered the house, Undyne hip-checking the door and using some magic to lock it. Once they got to the bedroom, Undyne laid Alphys down on the bed, giving her a peck on the lips as she straddled her.

“So…” Undyne drawled out. “Have anything in mind this time?”

“W-what?” Alphys asked.

“Oh come on, this is supposed to be a celebration for you! You at least have to have something you wanted to try out.”

Alphys was surprised at being given control of the situation, but she would be lying if she said there wasn’t anything she wanted to try. Hell, if her fanfictions said anything, there was plenty of weird shit she wanted to do! However, as she raised her eyes to think, only one idea came to mind that caused an uncharacteristic grin to crawl across the doctor’s face.

“You know… There is one thing that I would be interested in doing.”

“Well spit it out!”

Alphys nervously pulled on her collar, and attempted to make a shape with her hands. Undyne stared at her, puzzled for a moment, before realizing exactly what she had in mind. Chuckling to herself, Undyne summoned one of her spears, this one shorter and its tips dulled for safety. She then crawled down onto Alphys and began kissing her. They both moaned into the kiss, closing their eyes for a moment.

Alphys took this opportunity to turn the tables, flipping the two of them around while Undyne’s guard was down. Undyne grunted as the was thrown underneath Alphys, about to shout before Alphys silenced her with another kiss as she swiped the spear from her grasp.

“Oh, you thought we were going to do the same thing as last time? It’s my turn to take control.” Alphys whispered in a way Undyne rarely heard, causing her to shiver a bit.

Alphys then proceeded to do what Undyne had done to them last time they did this, using the edges of the spear to rip both of their clothes off, taking a mental note to repair them when they were done. With both of their naked bodies exposed and making contact, Alphys pinned Undyne’s wrists to the bed as she began making out with her body. Undyne’s dominant mind was yelling at her to stop this, but the submissive feelings on her skin made her just moan as Alphys licked and sucked on her body. She could already feel a ridiculous amount of fluid cultivating from her.

As she began trailing kisses and licks around Undyne’s breasts, Alphys began grinding the tip of the spear against Undyne’s crotch, sending several waves of pleasure through Undyne and causing her to release a shuttering breath. Alphys smirked at her usually strong-hearted and dominant wife already being demoted to such a twitching mess of pleasure at a few mere movements and actions. Unfortunately, Alphys was beginning to get impatient herself, so she decided to finally get to the… Point, so to speak.

“You ready Undyne?” Alphys asked, to which Undyne replied with a pleased hiss and a nod. The his turned into a rather loud moan as the tip was pushed into her. It suddenly hit a very sweet spot, causing Undyne to jump up and gasp, followed by her instantly flopping back down in another loud moan as her back arched. “R-right there… Alphy!”

Before moving the spear anymore, Alphys adjusted herself into a scissor with Undyne, maneuvering the other end of the spear to her own wet entrance. It slid in easily, causing Alphys herself to gasp as it slid in even deeper. The pleasure wasn’t quite as strong as the pointed end, but it still felt amazing.

After adjusting to the lengths within the girls, the two of them began rocking their hips back and forth, sliding the spear between their entrances. Each time one of the ends slid in, it rubbed hard against the receiving girl’s clit, causing their breaths to hitch with each pant. Undyne was especially loud, the point spreading her out and hitting several sweet spots at once. At this point, she didn’t care who heard them, it felt fucking great. Hearing Undyne’s moans of pleasure urged Alphys to go faster, Undyne following suit.

Soon Undyne felt pressure begin to grow in her, signalling her orgasm to be close. Judging by Alphys’ shallow pants, she was close as well. Despite being subdued into a mess of lust and noise, Undyne wanted to keep at least some dignity and hoped that Alphys would break first. Unfortunately, she couldn’t be so lucky, and as she began to orgasm, she understood why Alphys was so incapacitated after last time.

Undyne felt the spear grow bigger as her orgasm began, followed by several jabs as small spears exploded in her, each one causing its own unique wave of pleasure. It was a very paralyzing pleasure, and Undyne let out a moan louder than her commanding shouts. Her eyes rolled back in pure ecstasy as the sparks of pleasure in her groin blazed.

Shortly after, Alphys achieved her own orgasm. Though it was not as intense as Undyne’s thanks to the mini spears of uncontrolled magic she let out of the tip, it still rocked her body with sensations. She panted and moaned loudly, but all of her were still drowned out by Undyne’s, until both of them finalled ebbed away and the two wives were left lying in the afterglow. Alphys carefully slipped the spear out from the both of them, and then collapsed onto the already barely conscious Undyne.

“That… That was…” Undyne tried talking between breaths, but to no luck. Instead, her eyes spoke her thanks.

Alphys blushed as she curled her hands around Undyne in a half-hug, half-snuggled. She interlocked her hand with Undyne’s, feeling her slowing pace and deep breaths. She felt safe, warm, and most important of all, confident, happy to see that she could bring such joy to her partner.

“Undyne… Thank you… For everything you’ve done for me over the years. I don’t know why I didn’t come to you sooner.”

Undyne place her unoccupied hand on Alphys’ head, stroking her scales as she spoke.

“It’s no problem, Alphy… I love you, and I will do anything in my power to support you.”

This prompted Asriel to look up at Undyne, then she slowly moved up and kissed her. The two stayed together, their tongues exploring each other, for a long time. Alphys began stroking Undyne’s matted hair as she squeezed her hand with her other one.

“I love you too Undyne. And I’ll help you as well, with anything you have trouble with.”

“Ha! Good luck with that.”

“Oh? Are you sure you don’t have any weaknesses? I could’ve sworn I nearly defeated you moments ago.”

“Oh shut up!” But Undyne couldn’t help but laugh, and Alphys joined her. Slowly, they finally drifted off to sleep, their bodies still sticky with sweat and their clothes still a torn mess, but they didn’t care. They were happy, they were confident, and they wouldn’t have it any other way. They knew that this was how their life was to be, no matter what anyone said.

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm pfreak! Sorry bout the delay, but this is finally the end of Scale Mates!
> 
> This was a bit easier than Royal Reuinion, but it was still entertaining to write, and I hope you all liked it as well! Anyways, my next project is one I'm very excited for, but I won't be posting it for a while. It's going to be something new, but also something very familiar and I'm really excited about it!
> 
> Also credit to **[AutopsyJuice](http://autopsyjuice.deviantart.com/)** on deviantart and their [comic](http://autopsyjuice.deviantart.com/art/Fresh-Threads-Pt-1-Undertale-579456075) _[Fresh](http://autopsyjuice.deviantart.com/art/Fresh-Threads-Pt-2-Undertale-580706505) [Threads](http://autopsyjuice.deviantart.com/art/Fresh-Threads-Pt-3-Undertale-586931001)_ for giving me the idea for Undyne's outfit.
> 
> If you think I should change something, feel free to tell me!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
